Monica Quartermaine
Monica Quartermaine is a fictional character on General Hospital. Storylines Crimes Committed Health and Vitals Relationships |-|Family= *Drew Cain - Monica's adoptive son *Scout Cain - Monica's adoptive granddaughter; Jason and Sam's daughter *Dante Falconeri - Monica's step-great-nephew and her grandson Michael's adoptive brother *Danny Morgan - Monica's adoptive grandson; Jason and Sam's son *Jason Morgan - Monica's adoptive son *Oscar Nero - Monica's adoptive grandson (deceased) *A.J. Quartermaine - Monica's son with Alan (deceased) *Alan Quartermaine - Monica's husband (deceased) *Amanda Quartermaine - Monica's granddaughter; Nicolas and Molly's daughter *Dillon Quartermaine *Emily Quartermaine - Monica's adoptive daughter (deceased) *Michael Quartermaine - Monica's grandson; A.J.'s son and Jason's nephew *Ned Quartermaine *Olivia Quartermaine - Monica's niece-in-law *Tracy Quartermaine - Monica's sister-in-law by marriage of Alan *Jake Spencer - Monica's adoptive grandson; Jason and Elizabeth's son |-|Friends= *Haley Adams *Leah Adams *Curtis Ashford *Jordan Ashford - Current Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department *T.J. Ashford *Scott Baldwin *Hayden Barnes *Joseph Campbell - Former District Attorney *Spencer Cassadine *Amber Chua - Court judge about ELQ, also David's friend and collague *Laura Collins - Current Mayor of Port Charles *Kevin Collins *Morgan Corinthos - Monica's patient and Michael's half-brother *Jessica Cruz - aka Green Lantern *Alexis Davis *Kristina Davis - Monica's patient and Michael's half-sister *Anna Devane - Former Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department *Naomi Dreyfus *Carol Ferris - aka Star Sapphire *Pres Floyd - Former Mayor of Port Charles *Barbara Gordon - aka Batgirl *Dick Grayson - aka Nightwing *Alice Gunderson - Quartermaine's housekeeper *Audrey Hardy - Monica's longtime best friend; former General Hospital head nurse *James Horowitz - Monica's old friend, also David's friend and colleague *Kiki Jerome - Monica's patient *Georgie Jones *Maxie Jones *Tony Jones - Monica's co-worker (deceased) *Hal Jordan - aka Green Lantern *Koriand'r - aka Starfire *Molly Lansing-Davis - Monica's patient and Michael's adoptive cousin *Ric Lansing - Former District Attorney *Janice Lomax - Former Mayor of Port Charles *Andre Maddox - General Hospital Psychiatrist *Arthur Morris *Patricia Morris *Ronald Pierce *Diana Prince - aka Wonder Woman *Natalie Rawles - Monica's old friend, also he ex-boyfriend David's female counterpart *Joe Rivera *Heather Roth - Her ex-boyfriend David's friend and colleague *James Scorpio *Mac Scorpio - Former Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department *Robert Scorpio - Former Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department and current District Attorney *Luke Spencer *Valerie Spencer - Luke's niece and detective of the Port Charles Police Department *Henry Sullivan - Michael's lawyer *Clyde Thompson - Monica's old friend and colleague *David Walters - Monica's ex-boyfriend *Elizabeth Webber *Mary Wells - General Hospital Head Nurse *Nathan West - (deceased) *Zatanna Zatara |-|Enemies= *Diego Alcazar - (deceased) *Lorenzo Alcazar - (deceased) *Luis Alcazar - (deceased) *Hank Archer - aka Shiloh *Nelle Benson *Helena Cassadine - (deceased) *Stavros Cassadine - (deceased) *Valentin Cassadine *Victor Cassadine - (deceased) *Ryan Chamberlain *Landon Dixon *Cesar Faison - (deceased) *Sonny Faison *Ava Jerome *Julian Jerome *Olivia Jerome *Heather Webber *Anthony Zacchara - Monica's ex-brother-in-law (deceased) Quartermaine Quartermaine Quartermaine Quartermaine Quartermaine Quartermaine Quartermaine Category:General Hospital staff members Quartermaine Quartermaine Quartermaine Quartermaine Quartermaine Quartermaine Category:1976 arrivals Category:Americans